


Klance Cinderella AU Shot

by thedreamer134



Series: Klance Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamer134/pseuds/thedreamer134
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young boy named Lance. Now Lance was the kindest boy you'll ever meet. His smile could light up any room no matter how dark it was. His childhood has always been filled with love and support for everyone on the property. But sadly, he slowly began to lose everything. His parents, his friends, then his life. Now he is stuck with his step-family, being nothing but a slave to them. Through it all, Lance never forgot his mother's final words to him. "Have courage and be kind." Being kind was harder through all the abuse and labor he had to go through without saying anything back, but in the end, he learned kindness was truly magical. For it brought to him the love of his life.





	Klance Cinderella AU Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on killer's beautiful fanart! I just like reblogging other's art and write to practice sometimes when I have absolutely no inspiration for anything else. Helps keep me going and feel inspired later on. Hope you guys like it!
> 
> My tumblr: weirdarielstrashy
> 
> Link to art: http://kiilea.tumblr.com/post/172553432281/kiilea-come-here-often-a-cinderella-au

It had not been easy for Lance. First losing his mother to illness. He was so young and yet understood she would not wake up one day. He cried fairly much when he heard she was gone. She was such a loving, beautiful woman. She glowed with age, always teaching her children so many lessons. She would especially teach Lance, her youngest child, on days when his older siblings helped the servants and maids around the property. It was tragic when he heard she was dying, his father tried sparing him the reality but he held his hand. Letting him know it was going to be okay. Besides, it was her that called for the young boy.

_“Father. It’s okay. I want to say goodbye.” Little, young Lance said to his father. His father choked back a sob, unable to stop grieving already to lose his loving wife. Samuel, his favorite butler, and trusted friend opened the door for him to enter the living room. Where his mother laid on the daybed, the doctor standing up after he examined her. Little steps crossed the room, quietly like a mouse. “Mi Hijo, mi precioso angel” She whispered, holding a hand out to him. He slipped his hand into hers, coming closer. Kneeling before her like a good boy. “Mama, I’m here.” He said softly. Giving her a soft smile that made her smile in return. He always smiled, never once did he frown or roll his eyes. She cupped her cheek, he leaned into it. “Yes mi Hijo, I did. Come, sit.” She moved her legs and helped Lance up to sit on the edge of the daybed. His mother adjusted herself to sit up, holding his hands. “Mi Hijo, Lance. Your smiles have never gotten to lose their shine. I will miss them dearly.” Tears welled up in his eyes. “Mama, please...” “Shhh I know my dear, I know. But I wanted to tell you something important. Something magical just like we always talked about before bed. Remember?” Lance nodded, sitting close to her. “The magic spell?” She giggled softly and tiredly, “Yes, the magic spell.”_

_“Even if I’m gone, I know you’ll find yourself living a life full of love and care. Even if your father must go to the market often and ensure his team is working hard. You must remember one thing in your life, the great secret to the magic spell.” She held his hands, he sniffled. “Have courage and be kind. Your actions to anyone will give you windows into your future. You are the kindest boy in the village Lance, don’t ever lose your light. Never let the clouds grow grey around you and your light to dim. I will always be with you, your father, and our family. I wish I didn’t have to leave you so soon, but I know your future is bright. If you are kind to the very end, magic will answer your prayers, my love.” Then she was gone.  
_

Lance soon lost his father after he remarried to a new wife who was a widow. Somehow Lance had a feeling with this new family but shook it out of his head, smiling anyway and being very kind to them since his father looked happy. That’s all he wanted, to be happy. After all, his siblings were grown up. Some went to war, others went to the city. Though strangely, their letters stopped coming around. It scared Lance the most. Then he realized he was alone. He had no blood family anymore, why did his stepmother tell him just days after he learned of his father’s death? Perhaps it made him suffer, perhaps she just wanted him to know the truth. Whatever it was, he was silent and cried only in his room. 

Without his father to work, they had no one to earn money. Without money, they no longer had the ability to pay the servants. Honerva had to let them all go. Lance was sad to see his friends leave, wishing them well as they packed up. He hugged them all, whispered "I'll miss you so much. Be well and tell your family I said hello!" None wanted to leave that poor boy all alone with those others. But at least they left seeing his bright, sunlike smile. Lance had offered to find a job, but his stepmother refused.  _“Now is not the time for you to work. My daughters and I have many needs. You know this house better than we do.” Lance raised an eyebrow. “What are you saying, Mother?” She smiled, nothing of sunshine or light. “Mother...seems a little too friendly.” She walked closer to him. Putting a hand on his favorite blue vest. "Madame will do." Then handed him a rag. As Lance took it into his hands, she left. His eyes followed behind her, his smile dropping. He was never her son, he was never supposed to be her son. He was nothing to her eyes. He took a deep breath, looking at the rag in his hand. "If this is how I must please her, then so be it." He told himself. Smiling as he left the study to change. He didn't want his favorite outfit to be ruined._

Since then, Lance had been working nonstop for his family. He forgot he even had other clothes besides grey pants with matching suspenders, a white long-sleeved garment with some top buttons open for air, some old brown slippers he used to wear for outside fun, and a blue rag tied to his head to wear as a headband to keep his locks from getting in his face. Very useful for all the labor he had to do. He cleaned every inch of every room in the house, tended the gardens along the back and side of the house, feed and cared for the animals in the barn, then prepared all meals for his family. Almost never got much to eat. He realized how much they didn't care for him one important day of his life. Possibly the third to the best day of his entire life. It was a pleasant morning, though spending hours picking up each grain of wheat along with his mice friends had gotten him to fall fast asleep next to the fire in the kitchen. 

Lance woke, fluttering his eyes open while he yawned. His ears almost didn't pick up the ringing, almost. Though once hearing, he gasped, racing to get on his feet. "Shit! Breakfast!" He whispered to himself, almost dashing away before he saw the stacks of the grains. Smiling, his mice friends came. Squeaking at him. He kneeled to him, just for a moment forgetting the ringing of the many bells his family was using. "Thank you, my friends. I must run now, but please come back soon. I want to give a gift for your help last night." he smiled at them, before getting on his feet again and dashing to prepare the food his family wanted every single morning. What he didn't see was more of his little animal friends coming inside to help put away all the grains into their rightful baskets. Crows flew from the window to help the mice and the rabbits. Setting each basket aside for Lance. They all cared for the boy as he saved them from dying. Whether from a mouse trap, the cat or even starvation, he gave up his food for their survival. Since then, they helped their friend in anything they could.  Though they all wished they could set that bratty step-family away. 

He grabbed the tray, setting the table with the breakfast and plates. Then moved to tend to the fire, just as Honerva came in. Dressed in an elegant dark purple silk robe, she only wore the finest garments along with her daughters. Nothing was ever given to Lance, not even new shoes now that his old was were breaking apart. But Lance always looked to the positive side, fixing what he could so he didn't need to ask. That would be rude of course! "I hope breakfast is ready. We've been waiting for a while." "It is Ma'am, I'm just tending the fire so it does not go out." He heard a scoff before the creaking of the floor as she moved. Soon he heard his step-sisters follow, arguing about wearing some dress today. Typical. He stood up, dusting his hands after he finished as he grabbed his own plate and fork from the tray. But just as he was setting his own corner, he was stopped. "What do you think you're doing?" He looked up to his step-mother. She was indeed beautiful, but she wasn't his mother. He wasn't her son. "I...I was just setting my-" "What? Have you eat here? That would be absurd." She smiled. "You're filthy, I don't want you getting the table dirty or eat with my daughters. You could ruin their complexion. " Lance's light did fade at that, slowly withdrawing his plate and fork. "Besides, would it not be better if you ate when all the work is done, Lance? Or should we call you Cinderella instead?" He paused, they were degrading him. Ripped his name off of his body. He was no longer a boy to them, he was Cinderella now. He said nothing, walking away as the three laughed at the new name. 

Once in the kitchen, his hands started to shake. His lip quivered as he put the plate down on the wooden table. But he had missed and it fell out of his hands onto the floor. He took a step back, gasping quietly before hiccuping. Kneeling on the dirty floor and picking up the pieces. One by one. His mice friends watched from their little hole in the corner. Watching as tears began to slip from his cheeks, he wiped as best as he could. Only to look up to see his reflection in a brass pot. More tears fell. Looking at his disfigured face. Their words sunk in deeply to his core. He sobbed quietly, more and more tears sliding down his face. He never wanted this. To be degraded as a servant, it was uncalled for. Had he not been kind? Had he not listened and obeyed enough? He treated his servants with respect and helped out with any chore they did too. It's why they loved coming back for so many years. He stood up, setting the broken pieces on the table. One hand covering his mouth to conceal his sobs, but it wasn't enough. Just as his mice friends were coming out to help comfort their friend, he fled on his feet out to the back. Not stopping. He ran to a white horse, HIS horse. Blue, oh Blue could feel his sadness easily. For she allowed him to climb up onto her back and obeyed even at his small, "Please run." Poor Lance, he just wanted to run away. He missed his family, THEY weren't his family at all. They were his mistresses, nothing more or less. 

Soon Blue slowed down as they were past the property and deep in the forest. Lance lifted his head from hiding it in Blue's neck. Only to come across a beautiful scene. A light was shining through an opening above the trees, shining upon a little stream coming from the North. There stood a proud, white stag. Lance gasped silently at it, watching as it raised its head. It just stared at Lance, as if it knew he would not bring harm. Lance smiled softly. "Good day Sir. I do feel sorry if I intruded your peace." He smiled. The stag seemed to want to move closer but then a gunshot blasted between the two animals. Causing them both to tense and make noises, the stag ran away into the darkness of the woods while Blue galloped the other way. "Blue! Blue calm down!" Lance tried speaking to his horse. "Blue! Slow down! Please!" He begged. Holding onto its mane to ensure he wouldn't lose another friend and he was kinda lost. Walking back would take hours and he did not have that. Unknowingly, he didn't see the two zooming passed a group of royal soldiers and another. "Blue!" He cried out, ducking tree branches. Then he heard another voice in the distance coming closer. He opened his eyes to see a pale hand grabbing the mane as well, making gentle noises to the horse. Slowing Blue down. "Woah, Woah Woah!" Then they came to a stop, the pale hand pulled away. Lance looked up to see a figure on a black horse. 

He was....truly handsome. Dressed in such a fine garment. A red jacket with gold vines and leaves along with his sleeves and chest with a white shirt under, his collar had ruffles under his neck. Never in his life did Lance think ruffles would look sexy on someone else. He seemed to also wear white pants with a black strip each on the side of the leg and lastly some black leather boots. He had a belt along with his hip, probably carrying a sword. His complexion was so pale it looked like it would burn being in the sun for little time, his hair was as black as night, long too. Lance noticed a red ribbon tying the other's long hair in the back. Well dressed man in the woods, hm. Lance obviously knew what as happening. Blue still was a little scared, stomping her feet into the ground as Lance rubbed her neck. Cooing to her quietly. The man spoke. "Are you alright?" Lance smiled. "Yes, I'm alright! But you nearly feared the life out of him!" He exclaimed, scared for the stag. The other male seemed confused. "Him?" Lance gestured to where they came from. "The stag! What has he ever done to you for you to chase him about?" The male's serious look seemed to fade. Just a little. Their horses seemed to want to move, making them walk in a circle. Each horse keeping an equal distance, allowing the men to stay in contact with each other. 

"I must confess I've never met him before. He...is a friend of yours?" It made Lance giggle, looking down at Blue to pat her neck. "An acquaintance. We met just now." he smiled at the other. Not a soft, small smile. An actual smile. HIS sunlike smile, oh how long it's been since he had done that. Lance didn't need to say or do anything to get Blue to walk out of the circle and close to the other. Stopping as the horse were still. "He looked into my eyes, I looked into his and he seemed to have a great deal left to do in his life." He shrugged. "That's all." The other male seemed surprised, shocked. But smiled. "Mister, what do they call you?" There was a little pause, Lance shook his head but smiled again. "Nevermind what they call me." "Well, you shouldn't be out here alone." It made Lance laugh. "Well I'm not alone am I? I'm with you. Sir...well what do they call you?" There was a pause again. The male seemed confused for one moment before a relief seemed to wash over him. "Keith." The male seemed to smile more. "At least that's when my brother isn't pissed at me for making a mess." Lance laughed again. "Where do you live?" "The palace...My brother is teaching me-" "Oh! You're an apprentice!" The male moved his head in a while that didn't nod or shake his head. More like a bobble. "Of a sort..." "Well, that seems very fine! Must be great seeing the palace." Lance giggled.

"Do they treat you well?" Keith shrugged his shoulders. "Well better than I deserve to be honest." Now their horses were side by side. But facing different directions. So close where the males could reach and touch one another. "And you?" Lance said nothing for a moment. Should he tell the truth? Was this his chance? He shook his head, "They treat me as well as they are able." Keith seemed very sad to hear such that. As if he knew what Lance really met. "I'm...sorry." Lance smiled more, "It's not your doing." He said softly. There a pause between them, Lance looking down at Blue to ensure she was fine. Keith leaned forward a bit. "Not yours either I bet." Lance's breath caught in his throat, what a kind man! He shrugged, shaking his head a little. "It's not so bad. Others...others have it worse I'm sure. We must... we must have the courage and be kind." He tilted his head a little. "Mustn't we?" Keith nodded, looking down for a moment before up back at Lance. "Yes." He chuckled. "You're right." It caused Lance to giggle. "It's exactly how I feel." There was a peace between them, a bond. 

Until the horn was being sounded, a hunting horn. Causing Lance's smile to fade into worry. He heard voices then quickly turned to Keith. "Please don't let them hurt him!" Keith seemed shocked of Lance's request. "Well... we're hunting you see. It's what's done." Now Lance was mad. "Just because it's done doesn't mean it should be done!" Keith chuckled. "Right again." Lance looked over at him. "Please!" Keith's smile faded into seriousness. "Very well. Since you've been so kind and I can not say no to a beautiful man like yourself." Lance bit his lower lip, looking down with a slight blush. Smiling endlessly. It's been....oh how his heart felt. Being called ugly and dirty for so long, hearing this from such a handsome man felt uplifting. "Thank you," Lance said, looking up. "Thank you, Mister Keith." He looked over to where he came from. "I must leave, surely they will be calling for me soon. I have too much to do." He said to have Blue move before Keith had his horse follow. "Well, I see you again?" Lance giggled. "Perhaps someday." Keith looked like he was thinking before smiling. "There's a ball happening at the palace, surely...we could meet there?" A ball? Lance loved balls. Dancing and dressing up. It was magical! "Perhaps Mister Keith. Perhaps." Then Lance patted Blue's neck. "Come on girl, let's go home." As Blue took off, leaving Keith alone in the opening. Watching as the beautiful boy rush off back to wherever he lived. 


End file.
